A love, lost and found
by Jillion Tealleaf
Summary: How does Haruhi's dad's death and a move to New York, result in her living with six guysfriends? This will be a romance between Haruhi and either Hikaru, Kyouya, Mori, or Tamaki. Sorry for any sp mistakes and ooc. This was REPOSTED because of Fanfiction!
1. Death and, a move?

**Disclamer:** People...if I owned OHSHC, do you think i would bother with Fanfiction...No I would be sitting in my nice House in Japan (while understanding the language). I would have also changed somethings.(for example there would be a very confused Haruhi for Kyouya, Tamaki, and Hikaru would have all expressed their feelings or she would have figured it out! The scene in the last episode where Tamaki and Haruhi are falling off of the bridge...instead of hugging her, he would have kissed her!!!!! Oh and everyone would know she is a girl and would be fine with it.) Anyway enough of a crazed fangirls ramblings on with the show...story...thing...while you people know what I'm talking about!

**Title:** A Love, Lost and Found

**Author:** Jilion Tealleaf

**Rating: **T

**Summery: **How does Haruhi's dad's death and a move to New York, result in her living with six guys/friends? This is the Host Club being themselves...read and find out. Also I will make this a romance between Haruhi and either Hikaru, Kyouya, Mori, or Tamaki...you get to pick who by voting...so please review! Thank you. Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes.

Chapter One, Death and a move?

It was a warm spring day at Ouran High School. Almost all of the students had gone home except for seven special students, the seven members of the Host Club. They had just closed the Host Club for the day after a very successful day of Hosting. Once again Tamaki had wooed his girls with his words, the twins had acted out their twincest love routine, Hunny had had countless peices of cake, Mori had sat by watching everything in that silent portector way, Kyouya had figured out more ways to improve profit, and Haruhi had given advice to her ladies with her natural charm. A week after the "Eclair incident" it was revealed that Haruhi was a female. The girls she had hosted welcomed this (some had actually suspected this) and went to her for advice and to gossip. (Haruhi wasn't interested in gossip, but she did get to stay with the Host Club)

As Haruhi was cleaning up the teacups from her last group of girls (with Tamaki hanging on to her and professing his love for her as his daughter) the doors opened and a tall gentlemen walked into the Host Club.

"Tamaki get off of her this instant!" the superintendent said. "Miss Foujuka-san, my I have a word with you, in private" he added the last part more to the rest of the hosts.

"Of course sir." she said as she pushed Tamaki off of her and walked to the other side of the room.

"Haruhi, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there has been an accident, your father is in a hospitle, I don't know his condition, but it is my duty to tell you. I'm sorry, I will call a car to take you to the Hospitial. Please follow me." he said in a grave voice.

"Thank you sir, I'll grab my stuff." Haruhi said, her voice breaking

"Allright, meet the limo out at the front gates." he said as he gave her shoulder a reasuring squeeze and walked away without another word.

When he closed the door Haruhi made a dash for her bag. When she grabed it she felt a hand on her arm.

"Haruhi, what is it? What's wrong?" Kyouya asked, a rare look on concern on his face.

"Senpie, my father, ther'es been an accident, he's in a hospitial, I have to go. I'm sorry" she said brokenly as tears welled up in her eyes. She ran out the door twoards the front gates.

It took the boys all of ten seconds to run after her. When they caught up to her, the escorted her to the limo in grim scilence. They were in the limo about fifteen minutes before it stoped in front of an old hospitial.

Haruhi rushed inside to the respetionest desk. The elderly lady whos sat at the desk looked up and said, "Miss, may I help you?"

"Yes, my father was brought in here. He was in an accident. Where can I find him?"

"Ahh. You must be miss Haruhi Foujuka, I was told to look for you. Please follow that hall down on the left. You are to go into the third door on the right."

"Thank you." Haruhi ran off twoards the hall. The boys followed her untill a voice stopped them. "Gentlemen, where do you think you are going? That girl has permission to go, but unless you are family members, you may not procede."

"But...but..." Hikaru stuttered.

"Miss, we are friends of Miss Foujuka, we are her support, please let us go in" Kyouya said

"Are you guys coming?" Haruhi had stopped after she discovered that six guys were not following her.

"Yes!" the boys ran off, leaving a blubbering lady.

The group followed the directions the lady gave them. They wound up in an office with a man in his late fourties sitting at a desk.

"Ya, you must be Haruhi? Well come in, I'm Doctor Samakie. I presume you would like information on your father? And who are these young gentlemen?" he said in a grave tone.

"Yes, and these are my friends, but can we get back to my father how is he? What happended? Where is he?" Haruhi started asking questions rapidly untill Tamaki put his hand on her shoulder and instantly stopped her talking.

"Your father is here at the hospitial. He was in a car accident. We presume that another car hit him and pushed him off of the road. He was on a dirt road coming back to town. And miss, you may want to sit down..."

"Why? What's wrong?" Haruhi asked panick in her voice.

"Miss I am sorry to report, but your father is D.O.A." (**An:** For anyone who doesn't know D.O.A. means Dead on Arrival. This term is used when someone is in an accident and they arrive dead at the hosspitial)

Haruhi gasped and stumbled into a chair that Kyouya held out for her.

"Miss, I'm very sorry, but I must leave you now to fill out some paper work on the accident. If you wish to see the body, it is on the third floor, room 392. Otherwise I suggest you go home and relax. We have already called your aunt. She will be here in the morning. I'm really sorry for your loss." with those parting words he walked out of the room with six stunned teenage boys and one crying teenage girl.

"Haru-chan," Hunny was the first to break the deathly silence "do you want to see your father?"

Haruhi just nodded her head in answer, she didn't trust her voice at this point. Hunny walked out with Mori following. Tamaki put his arm around her and led the girl out of the room, following the other two. Kyouya and the twins followed Tamaki and Haruhi out of the room. When they got to room 392, Haruhi opened the door, went in. When Tamaki tried to follow her, Hunny stopped him and told him that she needed to do this on her own.

"Daddy!" Haruhi gasped as she dropped beside her father's bed. He looked so peaceful. She took his hand and burried her face into his cold shoulder. After crying for about ten minuets, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the eyes of Mori and stood up. He put his arm around her and led her out the door.

"Haruhi, it's time for us to go, the doctors need to examin the body. We'll take you home." Kyouya said with compassion in his voice.

When they got to Haruhi's home, they led her inside and on to the couch. Tamaki sat beside her and let her cry her heart out in his shirt. Eventually everyone went home except for Tamaki (Haruhi was now sleeping with her head resting on his shoulder) Tamaki picked her up and brought her to her room, laid her down on her bed, and turned around to leave when a soft voice stopped him.

"Senpie, stay with me tonight, please?" Haruhi asked, showing the little girl that she hid inside of herself.

"Sure Haruhi, whatever you want." Tamaki wisphered as he sat down next to her. She moved over so he had room to lay down. He wrapped his arms around her as she nestled her head into his shoulder. Her breathing soon evened out as she fell asleep. Tamaki looked down and said quietly, "How could this happen to you? How?" He watched her sleep and eventully fell asleep himself.

When Haruhi woke up she was surprised. She found herself curled up to Tamaki, in her bed. She had woken up to the sun, not her father fliping on the lights and asking her to make breakfast. Then, yesterdays events came crashing back to her full force.

"Morning, how do you feel?"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki and discovered that sure enough, he was awake. At that point the doorbell rang and Haruhi got up to answer it. When she approched the door, she slipped on a well placed bannana peel and fell. Tamaki had followed her and triped over her as she fell. As he landed on top of her, the door opened and a woman walked in.

"Oh my, Haruhi, are you allright? Who is this boy on top of you?" the woman pushed Tamaki off of Haruhi and helped Haruhi up.

At that point, the door opend again and in walked five boys. The woman looked up at them, and then looked at Haruhi, "Sweetie, do you know these people?"

"Yes, auntie, they are my friends? What are you doing here?"

"Well, sweetie, I'm here to help with the funeral, and take you home with me."

"Home? But I am home, this is my home."

"No sweetie, home, as in my home, in New York. You'll be moving to New York with me."

"Move!" Haruhi and six boys exclaimed.

Tell me what you guys think. Remember I'm going to make this a romance, but I have no clue who, your choice, Tamkie, Kyouya, Hikaru, or Mori? Tamaki did get a chance, but will it affect Haruhi or will Kyouya, Hikaru, and Mori get their chances to cut in? And, how? Tell me in the reviews. Suggestions are allways welcome (Just no flames, if you don't like the story, then just dont' review. So dont' for get review:) Thank you


	2. A very interesting morning and, Goodbye

**Disclamer:** Anyone who thinks I own anything can go stand on their heads and sing "_Marry Had a Little Lamb_" while sticking out their tounge. Of course I don't own anything!

**Title:** A Love, Lost and Found

**Author:** Jilion Tealleaf

**Rating: **T

**Polls**

**Mori: **50 (2 votes)

**Tamaki: **0 (0 votes)

**Hikaru: **0 (0 votes)

**Kyouya: **50 (2 votes)

**Summery: **How does Haruhi's dad's death and a move to New York, result in her living with six guys/friends? This is the Host Club being themselves...read and find out. Also I will make this a romance between Haruhi and either Hikaru, Kyouya, Mori, or Tamaki...you get to pick who by voting...so please review! Thank you. Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes and OOC.

**Last Time**

"Oh my, Haruhi, are you allright? Who is this boy on top of you?" the woman pushed Tamaki off of Haruhi and helped Haruhi up.

At that point, the door opend again and in walked five boys. The woman looked up at them, and then looked at Haruhi, "Sweetie, do you know these people?"

"Yes, auntie, they are my friends? What are you doing here?"

"Well, sweetie, I'm here to help with the funeral, and take you home with me."

"Home? But I am home, this is my home."

"No sweetie, home, as in my home, in New York. You'll be moving to New York with me."

"Move!" Haruhi and six boys exclaimed.

**Chapter 2, A very interesting morning and Goodbye.**

Haruhi took a step back and looked at the woman in front in her. She was a few inches taller than Haruhi. She bulged out in the middle. She wore every piece of jewlery she owned. Her face was hard and strict, as if she had never cared for anyone in her life. Haruhi automatically cringed as her aunt visually looked her over and shook her head as in dislike for what she saw.

"Move? But why?" Haruhi said, the first to come out of shock of the statment and her aunts penetrating gaze,

"Well, here let me sit down. Shouldn't you introduce me to these five young gentlmen and the idiot." She said, pointing to Tamaki when she said idiot.

"Oh right, of course...Guys this is my aunt Ruri...Auntie, this is Tamaki, the idiot, Kyouya, Mori, Hunny, Karou, and Hikaru."

"Daughter is so mean!" Tamaki said going into his cornor of woe.

"Your not my fa..."Haruhi stopped in mid rant and blinked back the tears in her eyes.

"Haruhi, sit down! How much sleep did you get last night? You, Karou, get Haruhi some coffee!" she said pointing to Hikaru. "And you two, get my bags from my car!" she said turning to Mori and Hunny. She pulled Haruhi onto the couch and settled her in.

"Kyouya, how do you make commoner coffee?"

"Oh my dear! Haruhi, I know now is not the time, but how did a smart girl like you end up with such horrible excuses for friends? Oh, nevermind."she said the latter at a glance from Kyouya who was helping the twins with the coffee.

Once everyone was seated and comfortable. The twins on the floor with Hunny, who was happily eating some cake that Haruhi had made for him a few days ago. Kyouya and Tamaki in chairs, Mori standing against the wall, and Haruhi being pressed up against her aunt, who was giving death glares to six boys.

"Auntie, will you answer my question? Why am I moving?"

"I thought it was obvious, what have they been doing to you in that rich pampered school, I'll have to get you into a private school. Anyway, you know that I'm your Godmother, but I also have leagal rights over you if somthing should happen to your mother, rest her soul, and your...Ranka." she said the name Ranka as if it were somthing foul.

"Since both of your parents are gone, you will be living with me, in New York. We will leave right after the funeral, which I have schedualed to be on Friday afternoon."

"But Friday is only two days away. How am I going to say goodbye to everyone and pack."

"Pack, what do you mean 'pack' I have everything you could ever need at my place, clothes, books, bedding, dishes...I suppose you can bring some photos of your mother. And who would you need to say goodbye to? I can't see you fitting in with any of those rich pampered brats at _that _school."

"What do you mean 'rich pampered brats'?" Hikaru yelled, his temper finally flaring up. "All of the guys you see in this room are Haruhi's friends, from _that _school!"

"Yes. And how can you expect Haruhi to get up and move right after her fathers death? Away from her friends? One look at her and you can tell that she doesn't want to leave!" Kyouya said, his voice barely holding back the rage he felt at the thought of Haruhi leaving.

"Haruhi can't leave us, right Takashi?" Hunny said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Aha" Mori replied in his usual tone. However he was giving Haruhi's aunt a

"Wait are you telling me that you are Haruhi's _friends_? Impossible! My neice would never be caught with such unscrupulious twins, a cold heartless boy, an idiot, a much to cute-boy, and someone who never says anything, such as yourselves! I'm sorry Haruhi, but I can't permit you to be around these boys, who knows what they could do to you. Now I know a few well mannered boys at home."

"Auntie, isn't that a little harsh? I mean, really, they aren't that bad, really!" Haruhi said in a pleading voice, obviously afraid of her aunt. Looking very much like that little child that she kept all to herself.

"And out of shear curriosity, where would you have my neice live? With you? Never!"

"Actually that is where we would have her go! As I'm sure you have guessed, each one of us belongs to a wealthy family." Kyouya said in a menacing voice.

"What about age restrictions. If I recall, no one under age 18 may live with anyone but her legal gaurdian, unless he or she has legal concent in the form of a contract! And even with legal concent, they must live with at least one person over the age of 18!" her shrill voice overpowering her neice's whimpers.

"That problem would eaisly be solved. We each have a summer home near hear. Since both Mori and Hunny are 18, legal age would be no problem. Also, before you bring up the argument of necessities, look at our backrounds...it would not be a problem. And yes, she would be living with all of us, so as to ensure her saftey. Ranka believed in us and trusted us with his daughter! You should too."

"Auntie, it's not such a bad idea... I mean nothing would happen, and these are my friends!" Haruhi said, some of her usual spirt coming back to her.

"It's a horrible idea! And don't you give me the 'nothing is going to happen'! These boys are just like your father was! Your mother should have never married him!" she said ignoring the six death glares that she was recieving. Haruhi, and the rest of the Host Club, shrank under her glare.

"But, but..."

"Oh dear, the've taken away your gift for proper speech too...how terrible!" she quickly hid all the anger that was showing on her face as she hovered over Haruhi."

"Sweetie, I don't mean to be rude to your frinends, but they have obviously put you in distress, I feel that it would be better if they left!" her anger once again flashing at the six boys in the room.

"Haruhi, obviously we're not welcome. We're going to leave, but you know our number if you need anything, sorry." Karou said as he shoved his brother out the door, while trying to giv her a hug goodbye and her aunt one last glare. Hunny followed suite with Mori right behind him.

Tamaki gave Haruhi a death-grip hug, surprisingly, Haruhi hugged him back with as much emotion as he hugged her. In a hushed voice he said "Haruhi, no matter what, I'll keep my promise, I'll never let you bee alone!" with those parting words, he left. Kyouya, the last to leave gave her a handshake without looking at her.

"Oh, miss," Kyouya said as he turned to Haruhi's aunt, "we won't let Haruhi leave us, at least not for too long." he said with his famous glare "And Haruhi...see you soon." his eyes softend for a second at the sight of her tear stained face, then, with one last glare at her aunt he shut the door behind him.

Well there you have it people, chapter two. I know that Haruhi comes across timid, but I have reasons for that, they will be revieled later on in the story. Just wait. Also the poll are still open...suggestions on pairings would be nice. Love all reviews and help, but please no flames...If you don't like the story, please, just don't review...Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up as quick as possible. And if you have any suggestions (other than pairings,) On where the story should go, please tell me! Thank you :)

Jillion Tealleaf


	3. Talks

**Disclamer:** If I owned Ouran High School Host Club Kyouya would be wearing a pink dress...Kyouya stop giving me the "Low Blood Pressure Deamon Lord" look. Anyway before that big court summons comes for me I will say, regretfully of course, that I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. (Goes to her room to cry!)

**Title:** A Love, Lost and Found

**Author:** Jilion Tealleaf

**Rating: **T

**Polls**

**Mori: **5 votes

**Tamaki: **3 votes

**Hikaru: **3 votes

**Kyouya: **6 votes

**Summery: **How does Haruhi's dad's death and a move to New York, result in her living with six guys/friends? This is the Host Club being themselves...read and find out. Also I will make this a romance between Haruhi and either Hikaru, Kyouya, Mori, or Tamaki...you get to pick who by voting...so please review! Thank you. Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes and OOC.

**Last Time**

"Oh, miss," Kyouya said as he turned to Haruhi's aunt, "we won't let Haruhi leave us, at least not for too long." he said with his famous glare "And Haruhi...see you soon." his eyes softend for a second at the sight of her tear stained face, then, with one last glare at her aunt he shut the door behind him.

**Chapter 3, Depressing Talks**

**At the house**

The door shut with a loud bang that hung in the room with a stotic looking woman and a girl near tears.

"Auntie, why did you have to ye..."

"Harhui!" came a shrill voice, "you will show me the proper respect that I deserve. There for do not question my deciosions! Am I understood!"

"Yes, but really they aren't that bad."

"Not that bad! How dare you say that! When I walked in here, one was on top of you! Obviously trying to have his way with you! And you saw how that brash twin spoke to me! He failed to show me the proper respect that I deserve as his elder! And also you saw the one with the glasses! He litterally threatend me! You should be happy I don't call the police!"

"What you saw with Tamaki was an accident! He tripped and fell on top of me! Hikaru should have shown more respect, I'll give you that, but you did insult him and his...my friends! And Kyouya, he...well...you practically said that I couldn't see them again!"

SMACK! Haruhi landed on the couch as her cheek turned bright red from the force of the blow.

"Only because you can't see them again! You see they are a bad influence on you! You never have spoken to an elder before like this! You raised your voice with me! You have made up excusses for your pathetic friends! You have become like your father! When living with me, understand this you incolent brat, you will do what I say! If I choose for you to have friends, then you become frineds with the people I choose! You have had too much freedom and it has made you an unscrpulious brat! Now get up and take my bags to my room! And change once your done with that! You must own some dresses, I'll go check. The dress will be on your bed! Well go what are you waiting for!" with that she took one more smack at Haruhi and stalked off to Harui's room.

**In the limo with six solem boys**

"Kyouya, what are we going to do?" the tall blonde said in a shakey voice that broke the dreadfull scilence.

"I don't know, Tamaki." Kyouya said in a quiet, vemonous voice. He hated the fact that he had been, for the first time in his life, forced to utter the pharse 'I don't know'.

"But Kyo-chan, you always have a plan. You always know what to do." a small blonde boy said in a quiet voice.

"I don't have a plan, and I don't know if I will be able to come up with a plan. This might just be out of my control."

How he hated to admit the fact that the situation was out of his control. This same type situation had only happend once before, and that had been delt with quickly, mainly due to the girl, no, friend, who's realationship with the people in the car, was slipping away, fast.

**Back at the house**

Haruhi grabbed the luggage and went off to her father's room to dump her aunts stuff off. When she got to her room she found her aunt tearing through her closet.

"Dear you don't have anything approprite to wear! All these dresses and skirts you have in here are much to short or tight! And these shirts, how can you be expected to wear these! They are much to revealing! I suppose this will have to do." her aunt said in her concerend, overally loving voice as she threw

Haruhi looked at the clothes that had been unceremonusly dropped on the floor. They were things the twins and her father had given her. As much as she hated some of them, most of them were fine and things that, without anyones knowledge, except for mabye Kyouya's, she would wear.

"Auntie, stop, these clothes mean alot to me! They were given to me as gifts from my friends and father!"

"What did you say!" her aunt rounded to her, rage seeming to flow from her making Haruhi cringe with fear. She took small steps across the room untill she reached the opposit side of the bed Haruhi was on. She looked down on the nightstand that stood next to her and grabbed a framed photo.

When Haruhi saw what the photo was of she gasped as her aunt grabbed one of her most prized possesions. The photo was of the Host Club, complete with the twins on either side of her arms slung around her waist and neck. A tall, violet eyed, blonde boy behind her, with his hands on her shoulders. There wher also two dark haired boys on either side of the tall blonde, one seemingly writing in a notebook, probley about the 'kings' latest rant, and the other making sure his grip was secure on the small blonde boy sitting on his soulders. A slight breeze must have been blowing because Sukura blossoms were caught in their gracefull fall to the ground.

Her aunt took the picture and threw it to the ground. "You dare mention those _boys _and that pathetic excuse of a _father_! You will _never _mention them in front of me again! Otherwise you will wish that your mother had never met that _man_ you call a father! I assure you, I can make your life a living Hell! I don't want to, but I swear I will! From now on, that _man_ does not exsist, neither do those pathetic excuse for _friends_! Am I understood?" her voice wavered in rage as Haruhi was once again sent stumbuling from the force of her aunts blow.

"Clean this mess up! I need some sleep and will be taking a nap in _my_ room! When I wake up I expect to have dinner on the table and to see you in the dress that I picked out for you. Oh, and I have locked the doors, so don't even think about leaving! Goodnight sweetie.!" her voice changed into that sweet caring aunt as she left the room that had a cowering, crying girl in it.

When Haruhi had seen the glass frame break into hundreds of peices, her heart broke with it. The knowledge that she may, no, probaly would never see six of the most important people in her life again. She gingerly nelt down to the broken glass and fished out the picture. She grabbed the photo and an exact copy of a stuffed, pink bunny that had been given to her for her last birthday. With these two treasures, she lay down on her bed and cried herself into a pittiful sleep.

Well there you have it guys, chapter three. Sorry for the wait, I'll try to get the next one up faster. Hey people, isn't Haruhi's aunt a bitch! Do you kinda understand why Haruhi is afraid of her now? Well, I do intend to go into more detale about that late... And poor Kyouya, being forced to admit he can't do anything, that has to kill him, not to mention what it does to the other hosts. Remember, polls are still open, and if you have any suggestions on where the story should go...I will listen (can't promise I'll use them, but it's nice to hear what other's think I should do and also you may see something I don't!) Oh, and no flames...if you don't like it, don't read it...SIMPLE! Thank you, keep reading and reviewing:)

Jillion Tealleaf


	4. Funerals and Final Goodbyes

**Disclamer: **Let me see here, I live in a middle class house, I don't live in Japan, I don't understand theJappenese language...hmmm...don't think I own OHSCH! Sorry, I don't own it and if I did, I don't think I would be doing Fanfiction!

**Title:** A Love, Lost and Found

**Author:** Jilion Tealleaf

**Rating: **T

**Polls**

**Mori: **6 votes

**Tamaki: **6 votes

**Hikaru: **5 votes

**Kyouya: **10 votes

**Summery: **How does Haruhi's dad's death and a move to New York, result in her living with six guys/friends? This is the Host Club being themselves...read and find out. Also I will make this a romance between Haruhi and either Hikaru, Kyouya, Mori, or Tamaki...you get to pick who by voting...so please review! Thank you. Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes and OOC.

**Last Time**

When Haruhi had seen the glass frame break into hundreds of peices, her heart broke with it. The knowledge that she may, no, probaly would never see six of the most important people in her life again. She gingerly nelt down to the broken glass and fished out the picture. She grabbed the photo and an exact copy of a stuffed, pink bunny that had been given to her for her last birthday. With these two treasures, she lay down on her bed and cried herself into a pittiful sleep.

**Chapter 4, Funerals and Final Goodbyes**

It had been three days since the death of her father; two days since she had last seen her rich, overbearing, obnoxious, caring friends. God how she missed them!

Her aunt had not let her leave the house for two days. Everyday Haruhi seemed to recieve more bruises. Some she got from argueing with her aunt, some were from not doing chores properally, others were because her aunt had found the sake. Her aunt would berate Haruhi for being clumsy and tell her to put some cover up on them.

When she was not slaving to her aunts demands, she was either locked in her room, or throwing the 'trash' out. The 'trash' happened to be things that her father had given to her for various reason. Haruhi was also told to throw out many of the outfits that the twins had given her, some jewlery that the members of the Host Club had given her for her last birthday. She did manage to save some small presents: a watch with diamonds carfully placed in it from Kyouya, a formal black dress that the twins had designed for her, a replica of bun-bun from Hunny, a book on famous law cases from Mori, and some french made jewlery, and a small lether-bound diary from Tamaki. (Kyouya had to remind him that Haruhi didn't exactly like anything big and or extravigant)

When the twins and Tamaki tried calling her the previous day her aunt had disconected the phone. She had made it clear to Haruhi that she did not have a computer in her house so Haruhi could forget about emailing her _dear_ friends.

It was now Friday morning, the morning that her father's funeral was to be held. It was raining, the chance of a thunderstorm were high. Her aunt had rudly woken her up and demanded that she get in the shower so they could get this _thing_ over with and go home. Once Haruhi had taken her shower and put the black dress on that the twins had given her and the jewlery that Tamaki had given her (her aunt allowed her to wear them once Haruhi lied and said they had once been her mother's) they drove to the shrine where the service was being held.

When Haruhi got out she was flooded with memories from her mother's service. Neighbors and friends came up to Haruhi and gave their condolences; her aunt took them while putting on the charade of a mourning family member. The priest's words about her father sounded hollow.

"Ranka was an amazing man. He led a happy life..." how wrong could someone be about her father! He had had a hard life. His beloved wife died, he was forced to raise his daughter on his own. They had always been tight with money, so he could never do the things he wanted to! Suddenly feelings of anger overwhelmend Haurhi. How could her father leave her? How could he leave her in the hands of her aunt? How? Why did he have to be taken from her? Tears were threatning to spill.

"He was a caring father..." the prist continued. Well at least they got that right. Haruhi looked to her right and saw her aunt watching her, she blinked back the tears, she would not cry in front of that lady!

That evening right after the funeral ended, and the guests had left, Haruhi just stood by herself in a daze, letting the rain wash over her, untill a quiet, familar voice broke through.

"Haruhi, are you allright?"

Haruhi turned around, her eyes wide with shock. "Senpie, how?"

Kyouya just looked at her with a slight smirk on his thin lips. "You really don't think that I, we, would not come to support you at your father's funeral, now do you?"

"We?"

"We." five voices rang out from behind Kyouya

"Haru-chan, how are you doing?" Hunny said as he approched her.

Haruhi finally broke down and fell to her knees hugging Hunny to her as she cried into his chest.

"Oh Haruhi," Tamaki whispered as he knelt down beside her and took her into his arms and hugged her close to him. "it's going to be allright. We're all here for you. We all lov..."

A loud clap of thunder could be heard as a woman came running over to the group of friends. "Haruhi! Get away from her you houligans! Get away from them Haruhi!" Tamaki let his arms fall from Haruhi as he took a step twoards the woman, anger darkening his usually happy bluish-purple eyes. However Kyouya grabbed his arm, Karou did the same with his brother, who had also stepped in front of Haruhi.

When another clap of thunder rang through and Haruhi instintivly clung to the nearest thing, which just happend to be the strong, powerful arm of Mori. When he wrapped his arms around her she attempted to burry herself in their depths, away from the thunder, away from her father's death, away from the evil woman who was her aunt.

"You, mamn, are the one who will get away from Haruhi." Kyouya stated, his voice having an unusuall edge to it.

"How dare you! You should not even be here!"

"What the hell do you mean we shouldn't be here! Haruhi is our friend! Her father just died in case you forgot! As her friends we have every right to be at the funeral! She needs us! You're the one who should'nt be here! Haruhi is crying and you aren't doing a damn thing to comfort her!" Hikaru yelled, finally breaking. His usually good natured, michief filled eyes had a rare, dangorous fire behind them.

Haruhi peered out behind Mori's arms, she saw that both Hikaru and Tamaki had pissed looks on their faces. Kyouya had an expression that told her that he was looking, searching for somthing that could keep her here. Meaning, that if he, Kyouya, the Shadow King didn't have a plan to keep her here, then she wouldn't be staying.

She pulled out of Mori's arms and put one hand on Kyouya's shoulder, while everyone turned their attention to her. The members of the Host Club locked eyes with her and their hearts almost broke at that moment. Those eyes that held so much love and respect for them. Those eyes that could tell two people apart, even if they looked the same. Those eyes that told anyone who looked how much she cared for these people, what she would do for these people that she called frineds. Those eyes that had, despite what the girl had gone through, continued to shine, were now dulled with the pain of losing her father, losing her friends, and living with her aunt. Time seemed to stop for the Host Club as images of them and this wonderful girl flashed through their minds; as they remembered what this girl had done for them.

"Haruhi! Come here!" a earsplitting screech broke that timless moment as an arm snaked out to grab hold Haruhi. "I said come here. Do not make me repete myself a second time. We are leaving.for.America. Come!" The painful grip pulled Haruhi twoards her aunt, and away from six of the most important people in her life.

"Auntie, can I have a word with my friends, to say goodbye?"

"Fine, but make it quick. I'll make sure we have all of your bags. I'll be back in a few minuets." with thoes parting words, her aunt walked away.

Silence hung in the air. It was so thick, one could almost cut it with a knife.

"You're going." it was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, Hikaru, I don't have a choice..." Haruhi flung her arms around him in a death-grip hug, allowing the tears to flow once again. "I really don't want to."

"I know," he said as he returned the embrace. When she pulled away she saw six pairs of eyes, all glimmering with tears, some unshed, some falling.

She walked over to Hunny and Mori, "Thank you two for everything. You were allways there for me, no matter what happened. Stay that way and protect everyone, please..." she gave both of them a hug, while telling Hunny not too cry and to allways remember who he was, and not let anyone tell him differently.

"Goodbye Haru-chan, don't forget me."

"Goodbye, Hunny, and don't worry, whenever I look at my own Bun-Bun, I will allways think of you. Goodbye Mori."

"Goodbye Haruhi, I will miss you." with that he pulled one of his rare, small smiles, while holding back the tears.

When she turned to the twins, she cracked a small smile, and pulled both of them into a hug, letting their tears fall on her shoulders. "Don't forget you two, you are different people, even if you look alike. Don't let anyone tell you anything else. Just open your little world up to other people, please."

"Allright" they said in unison.

"Haruhi, I..."

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"...I..Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

She then turned to Kyouya who held out his hand for her to shake. When she looked into his eyes, she saw that he had no tears in his eyes, but she could still see the pain in them. She smiled at him and flung her arms around him. "Senpai, do you really think I'm going to let you get away with that? Just remember, you're not the icy cold person you pretend to be, really, your a nice warm person, just think about the beach house. Oh and take over your dad's company for me, will you?" with that she pulled away from the embrace that he had just returned.

Finnally, she went over to Tamaki, tears threatning to spill, "Senpai, do me a favor, call me that stupid nickname one last time?"

"I won't say goodbye, daughter, I won't. If I do, it means I'll never see you again, and trust me, I won't let that happen! I promise!"

"Sen...well, I will say goodbye, just hopefully not for the last time. And Senpai, do me a favor and someday, go to France and find your mother."

"Haruhi, don't..."

"Haruhi! Come here! We're leaving. You should have had enough time to say your goodbyes!"

"Well goodbye, Sen...Tamaki." she pulled out of an embrace that she didn't remember putting herself into, took a step back, looked at the Host Club, smiled, turned around and walked away into the darkness of the night, letting the rain wash away the tears that escaped her eyes.

Oh my God! I want to cry after reading that! Anyway, this was really hard to write. So I hope you liked it! Anyway, polls are still open and will remain open untill Haruhi is safely back in Japan, with an evil aunt coming to get her. Anyway, review. Oh and no flames people? Really if you don't like the story, then just don't read it and don't review! I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Remember review and answer the polls!!!  
Jillion Tealleaf


	5. Seeing you and surviving without you

**An: **Sorry I haven't updated in like over a month, but things have been hectic! I had to get everything for school, me and my mom went to visit my grandmother, and I just entered high school and I've had serious writers block. Anyway I know there is no excuse for not updating...so I'm really sorry! Because of school I'm going to try to update like once every two weeks (at best once every one-and-a-weeks) Anyway I'll try to keep it going! Thanks for sticking with me.

**Kyouya: **Get off of me!

**Haruhi: **Don't we need to start the story?

**Jillion: **No! I'm to much in love with you! (Continues to hug Kyouya)

**Kyouya: **I don't care! Get off of me before I ruin you! walks away after pushing Jillion off

**Tamaki: **Mother, how could be so cruel? runs after Kyouya

**Haruhi:** We should start the story. once again no one pays her any attention except Renge.

**Renge:** Yes! We need to start the yaoi!

**Everyone: **NO! Jillion pushes Renge out of picture

**Haruhi: **Can we start the story yet?

**Kaoru:** puts arm around Jillion Anyway the host club...

**Hikaru: **puts his arm around Jillion...needs to say that Jillion...

**Kaoru: **...does not own Ouran High School Host Club!

**Haruhi:** under breath thank Kami! Now can we start the story!

**Hunny: **trying to lighten the mood Jillion-san, do you want some cake, or bun-bun?

**Jillion: **Yesssssssssssssss! Hugs Hunny tightly untill Mori pulls her off of him Mori, how could you?

**Haruhi: **Someone start the story!

**Mori: **Ah.

**Jillion: **Oh, right! Great idea! Where did you get it?

**Haruhi: **Sweat drops!

**Title:** A Love, Lost and Found

**Author:** Jilion Tealleaf

**Rating: **T

**Polls**

**Mori: **8 votes

**Tamaki: **7 votes

**Hikaru: **7 votes

**Kyouya: **12 votes

**An: **"Talking" "_Thinking_"

**Summery: **How does Haruhi's dad's death and a move to New York, result in her living with six guys/friends? This is the Host Club being themselves...read and find out. Also I will make this a romance between Haruhi and either Hikaru, Kyouya, Mori, or Tamaki...you get to pick who by voting...so please review! Thank you. Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes and OOC.

**Last Time**

"Haruhi! Come here! We're leaving. You should have had enough time to say your goodbyes!"

"Well goodbye, Sen...Tamaki." she pulled out of an embrace that she didn't remember putting herself into, took a step back, looked at the Host Club, smiled, turned around and walked away into the darkness of the night, letting the rain wash away the tears that escaped her eyes.

**Chapter 5: Seeing you and surviving without you.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Haruhi rolled over and hit the alarm clock. It was Monday, another day of school. She looked around her bleak room. The walls were a deep sea blue, the carpet black. She had a dresser, a desk, and a bedside table. It was so unlike her cozy room in her old appartment.

Haruhi looked back at her weekend; her and her aunt had spent the weekend shopping for clothes. Her aunt insisted that she get extensions put in her hair so she didn't have to boyish cut anymore. Her aunt forced to buy makeup, and of course her aunt gave more bruises.

"Haruhi! Get up now!" her aunt yelled as she came storming into Haruhi's room and violently shaking her. "It's six o'clock and you still haven't got out of bed! Late waking is a horrible habbit to get into!" with that said, her aunt went over to the dresser and started to rummage through her clothes, picking out a black velvet skirt and a frilly, lacy, pink shirt. "You will wear this today. Now go take a shower!"

"Yes aunite." Haruhi said as she crawled out of bed and into the bathroom. After she got out of the shower and dressed she went downstiars to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Haruhi, sit down. I have a healthy breakfast for you." her aunt placed a plate down in front of Haruhi. "Well eat up." Haruhi looked down at the plate in disgust.

"But auntie, I don't really like eggs, or bacon."

SLAP! "I slave all morning making this for you and you dare tell me that you don't like it! You will eat it, even if I have to shove it down your throut myself!" screeched her aunt.

"No it's fine I'll eat it." Haruhi stammerd as she teared up from the harsh slap.

"Good. Now Haruhi, tell me truthfully what do you think of your hair and makeup? I think that you look so much better with it on! And you are also out of that horrible boy's uniform! But what do you think?" her aunt said, seemingly back to normal.

_"Great, here we go again...I wish I could just tell her that I hate the outfit and the makeup! But I'll just get what I got last time." _"It's wonderful auntie! I'm so glad you bought it for me! And this skirt is much better than the other uniform. Thank you for everything!" Haruhi said with a false happiness in her voice.

"Wonderful! Now I'm going to drive you to school! God knows I don't need you getting hurt! Well get yoru stuff." with that said, Haruhi finished breakfast and grabbed her stuff for school.

They drove in realative silence, actually Haruhi was silent, her aunt was rattleing off what her new school was like and how it would be so much better than Ouran. When the car stopped in front of a large, brick building, Haruhi swung the door open as fast as she could. "Bye auntie, see you tonight." Haruhi grumbled.

"Bye, and now you be carfull! And tell me if any boys come on to you!"

"Okay." with that Haruhi shut the door and walked up the sidewalk to the school. When she entered the building her heart almost stopped. Right in front of her were two guys. One had blonde hair and appered to be making the girl next to him blush. The other had black hair and glasses and he appered to be writing in a notebook.

_"Could it be? With Tamaki and Kyouya's money it wouldn't surprise me..."_

"Kyouya senpai! Tamaki senp...Oh, excuse me." both boys had turned twoards her, neither was who she wanted them to be...neither of them were her friends.

"Well hottie, I don't know who this Kyouya or Tamaki is, but if it'll get me you," at this point the one that she had mistaken for Tamaki put his arm around her and started to rub her butt, "you can call me whatever you want." he said with a perverted grin.

"I agree. You can call us whatever you want...we just want to make you scream our names. So, how 'bout it, baby?" the other one asked.

"I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else. Please excuse me." Haruhi quickly twisted out of their embrace with a grace that came only from dealing with a two twins and a lovable, blonde idiot. Once she was out of arms reach she bolted down the hallway, leaving two very dissapointed and confused guys behind her.

**In Japan**

"Haruhi! Haruhi wait up...oh..." Kaoru called to a very confused girl with a boyish, brown haircut. "Sorry, I took you for one of my friends..."

"Oh it's allright Kaoru-kun, I understand if you miss Haruhi-kun." the name-less girl said.

"Allright. Thanks. And come by the Host Club today." with that Kaoru pushed past her and continued on his way towards the Third Music Room.

**In the music room**

The day seemed to fit the mood of the room, gloomy. It had been a stormy, cold, wet day. But if someone were to compare the Third Music Room to the weather, any sane person would say it was like a bottle of sunshine outside compared to the Host Club...Things weren't nearly the same...The twins still did their "Twinsest" act, but it seemed boring without their "toy" there. Tamaki still wooed girls, but his words weren't really flowery. Hunny only ate five peices of cake, and even Mori seemed a bit more sullen. The only one that seemed normal was the Shadow King.

Once the last customer was gone, Tamaki called Kyouya over.

"Kyouya, we can't do this! We need Haruhi. The Host Club can't go on like this!"

"Tamaki, might I remind you, Haruhi only joined us a year ago, the Host Club had been going on before she joined. We just need to keep going and do what we do best..." he said with only the smallest hint of emotion.

"So you miss her too? Can't you come up with something?"

"I never said I miss her. And what do you want me to do, go get her myself?"

"I don't know! It's just that I keep seeing her everywhere...Kaoru said he did too. And you saw how none of us were acting normal. What would you have us do?"

"Keep going on with life. We've had the Host Club without Haruhi before, if we have to, we can do it again. Just, do what you do best, besides, do you think Haruhi would want us to be sad?" with those parting words he walked over to where the twins, Hunny, and Mori were talking and told them that they could go home.

After everyone had left, sullen and sad of course, Kyouya let a single tear slip down his face, "Kami how I miss you Haruhi. I don't know if the Host Club will survive without you. I don't know if the hosts will be able to survive without you, I don't know if...I'll be able to survive without you..."

**Back in America**

"Haruhi, how was school?"

"Fine aunite." Haruhi said, saddness evident in her voice. As she went up to her room to go do her homework she looked back on her day, and realized, for the hundreth time that day, that it was the second most horrible day in her life! She saw so many people that looked like the Host Club, but all of them were perverts, looking for one thing and that one thing wasn't...persay...friendship. Oh how she wanted her old appartment back, her father back, and her wonderful, lovable friends back.

She turned to look out the window and kissed the photo of her and the Host Club. "Cold, wet, and rainy, just like my life right now. Kami I miss you guys so much! I don't know if I can keep this up...I need you, every one of you! I don't know if I...if I can survive without you guys." with these words said, she let the tears flow freely once again.

Wow! Long chapter! Really hard to write to...it's really depressing! Don't worry, the hos club will come to the rescue soon enough...mabey in two or three chapter...anyway polls are still open, and will remain open until she is back in Japan! So keep reviewing and please no flames...I'll just ignore them anyway...remember if you don't like it, don't review. Thanks for reading!

Jillion Tealleaf


	6. AN: Apology

**AN********: **This is an important note! I have lately been neglecting this, and all my other stories. I have recently re-read your guy's reviews and my own stories...some of which are over two years old. I have decided to re-write the current chapters (since many of them have major grammatical and spelling mistakes) along with just poor writing. AFTER I have finished re-vising them I plan to continue with my stories. I will try to focus on them all but I'm not making any promises.

If I seem to be falling behind again I give everyone permisson to send me a PM telling me to get my butt moving again...though please be polite about it.

And thanks everyone who has reviewed on my stories. I hope you guys will stick with me as I try to get back into this.

-Jillion Tealleaf


End file.
